Many devices depend upon accuracy of a pulse width modulation (PWM) device for proper, reliable operation. By way of example and not by way of limitation, a voltage mode DC-to-DC controller device requires a constant ratio of input voltage to a PWM ramp signal. The PWM ramp signal slope is typically generated by a voltage across a capacitive device to which a constant ramp charge current is applied. There are various sources of inaccuracy within circuitry employed to carry out such functions, including, by way of example and not by way of limitation, process variations, voltage coefficient differences and temperature coefficient differences among various components employed in constructing the circuitry. Component fabrication techniques and processes are difficult to control to yield individual components having precise values.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for driving a pulse width modulation reference signal that maintains precision of operation when the apparatus is subjected to environmental change.